


We Met In The Rebellion

by decorafeminae



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, First Meetings, Gem Fusion, Gem War, Self-Worth Issues, Taboo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 15:39:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4711289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decorafeminae/pseuds/decorafeminae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was my submission for the third day of Tumblr's Pearlnet Bomb; the prompt was Fusion/Introduction, and my idea was mostly centered around first introductions but had some talk about gem fusion. I hope you all enjoy it, it was my first time writing a Steven Universe drabble and my first time publicizing any fan written material in a long time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Met In The Rebellion

**Author's Note:**

> This was written before The Answer and Back To The Moon aired. I used to enjoy the idea of Rose Quartz being Pink Diamond, but that has been disproven since this was published.

Talk of a rebellion had begun to slowly spread around, starting as just an ember of defiance by the gems who had been burned by the Homeworld’s social order. Those same embers had caught fire, spreading throughout the lower castes and gaining support, but not without retaliation from the Diamonds.  
A growing number of disappearances had silenced many who were teetering on the decisive edge. Pearl was one of those who'd just stepped over the line, placing a delicate foot onto the side of the rebellion. She hadn't been alone, she had been welcomed by the Pink Diamond. The only Diamond who had found grievance in the destruction of a distant planet by the construction and usage of the Kindergartens, but only after observing the damage first-hand.  
Today she was meeting two of Pink Diamond's allies, two that the rosy woman had ensured Pearl that she would need to know. She followed behind the taller gem, her teeth gnawing at her bottom lip apprehensively. The collar of her tunic felt like it was beginning to strangle and wring her of all her courage.  
As they turned a corner into the corridor leading to the barracks, the rose and snow gems were greeted by the presence of two others. A bright crimson gem clutched tightly to the azure gem's hand. The blue gem was squeezing the red's hand, most of her face concealed by the bangs dangling in it, but a petite smile pulling at the corner of her lips eased some the anxiety in the pit of Pearl’s gut.  
"Ruby! Sapphire!" Pink Diamond called out, a smile on her face. Her eyes were alight as she reached out to the two gems, engulfing them in her arms. Pearl only then realized how small the two were. They were approximately half of Pearl's size, and a tad higher than a third of Rose’s height, only standing up to her thigh.  
"Rose," the Sapphire softly hummed, her slender arms wrapping around the Diamond's neck. The red gem fussed and half-heartedly tried to wiggle herself free of the embrace when she noticed Pearl’s attention towards them, letting out a small sigh of relief when they were lowered back to the ground.  
"Nice to see you too, Rose," groused the embarrassed Ruby, her arms crossed as she pressed herself back against the wall.  
Pearl surmised that it must not have been out of the ordinary for the Ruby to be standoff-ish as neither the Sapphire or Pink Diamond reacted to her tone. The Sapphire even leaned in towards the Ruby, indicating a closeness between the two.  
The Diamond laid a hand upon Pearl's shoulder, bringing her closer to the diminutive gems. "Today I have brought Pearl--"  
" _A_ pearl," the ivory gem thoughtlessly corrected.  
The conversation paused as Pink Diamond gazed at Pearl, Ruby and Sapphire’s attention following after. The taller gem’s lips turned downwards and her eyebrows knitted themselves together. She whispered hushedly to the fair crystal, "You remember what we talked about right, Pearl? You're not just _a_ pearl."  
Her mouth ran dry and she nodded quickly, silently cursing her defectiveness. A real pearl wouldn't disappoint their liege, a flawless pearl wouldn't make these mistakes.  
The rosy gem squeezed Pearl's shoulder, her eyes still locked onto her face while she spoke to both the Ruby and the Sapphire. "Pearl has made the brave choice to join our cause, her fellow pearls are inherently loyal to their masters, she has made a choice that sets her aside from all of those like her. I seek your help to accompany her in this adjustment when I myself cannot."  
The blue gem looked up to Pearl, her lips quirked neither upwards nor downwards. Slowly the corners began to curl upwards as they had been, one of her hands raising up in offering to Pearl. She was quick to respond, taking Sapphire's hand and giving it a firm, but tender squeeze.  
"Welcome, Pearl," Sapphire spoke temperately.  
Ruby's expression had softened a little, but when she stuck out her hand to shake Pearl's, she grunted a low 'welcome.'

[...]

It had been a considerable amount of time since Pearl had been introduced to Ruby and Sapphire, it had been obvious from their first meeting that there was a tight bond joining the two gems together. Over time she learned of the love that the two had found in one another, and that love was to be used during the war as a weapon.  
There were numerous times that fusion was utilized, creating the strength that they lacked by taboo means which would not be replicated by Homeworld warriors. Garnet was the blend of Sapphire and Ruby; possessing Sapphire's foresight, compassion, and reserved nature while also employing Ruby's strength and uncensored honesty.  
Pearl hadn't known how to react when she had first met Garnet, as it was an unexpected encounter. She had only read details concerning the practice of fusion in books, never had she heard of any legitimate first-hand experiences. Rose had once again brought the three of them together, but this time she had left them alone once they were within each other’s company. Garnet’s head was turned in her direction, possibly analysing Pearl. A silence stretched between the two for a few moments while Pearl silently questioned if fusions could retain shared memories, she hoped that the modest relationship she had with the Garnet’s individual parts would not be lost within the new identity. These worries swam through her mind, singing to her anxiety before a small smile began to tug at the fusion’s lips.  
“It’s nice to finally be meeting you this way,” Garnet drawled in a rich, warm alto. Her eyes were obscured behind shades that only reflected Pearl’s face back at herself, but the curl of her plush lips provided the same reassurance that Pearl often received from Sapphire. “We’d been hoping to see you sooner, Pearl.”  
The fair gem nodded her head, subconsciously brushing her tongue over her lips to wet her dry mouth prior to pulling its corners high. The stress ebbed away from her stance and she took a couple steps closer to Garnet, her eyes beginning to take in more of the fusion’s appearance. She could see the mixed emotions crossing over Garnet’s face based upon her lips alone; the way they opened as if she were about to speak, then the fashion in which they pulled in for a brief moment before pursing.  
“It’s not… distressing, is it?”  
“No!” Pearl was quick to articulate. “Not at all! You’re my associates, I could never be distressed by you.”  
There was another hesitation from Garnet, her lips pursing once again. Pearl noted the troubled mannerisms she was exhibiting. Her hand was restlessly forming into a fist, her fingers sprawling out as far as her control seemed to allow before curling inwards again. She turned her head to the side for some time before she returned her attention to Pearl.  
“We aren’t going to divide again,” she confessed.  
“You mean you’re going to remain fused?” Pearl questioned, keeping her instinctively scandalized response concealed.  
Garnet nodded her head in confirmation, her stance incredibly tense. Pearl privately pondered if Garnet, or Ruby and Sapphire, had brought their decision to Rose’s attention. She was their closest confidant, their leader in this rebellion against the Homeworld.  
She looked into the shades, seeing only herself while hoping that she was meeting Garnet’s gaze. “You two have been so close for so long, I don’t see why either of you would wish to separate.”  
Pearl received no response. “Our customs haven’t always made sense when it comes to matters of love,” she rambled on. “Maybe you can be the start of a change we’ve always needed, but never knew was possible.”  
Before she could register the movement, she was already embraced in Garnet’s arms, her toes unable to touch the ground below. She could feel the deep, trembling inhale as the fusion consoled herself, keeping the smaller gem in her arms for a while longer before lowering her back down.  
“Thank you.”


End file.
